Dadda and SonnyBoy
by Otaku Raven
Summary: fantasy season one; Brian and Justin have Gus for the weekend.
1. part I

Disclaimer – Due to a recent explanation given to me by a friend, I have come to the understanding that just because I have kidnapped these characters and have them chained in my closet does not mean they belong to me. Alas, Brian, Justin, and even little Gus remain the bitches of Showtime and Ron Cowen and Daniel Lipman. No infringement is intended and no money was made from the production of this piece of fiction. 

Title – Dadda and Sonny-Boy 

Rating – R (language and slash)

Summery – Brian and Justin have Gus for the weekend.

Warning – Fluff ahead!

Author's Note – This is a fantasy season one story. The boys are very, shall we say, comfortable with one another. Please mind your feet so that they don't get stuck in the sap as you read this. Oh yeah, and that little disaster with Brian leaving Gus with Justin to go to The Leather Ball never happened. Merci. 

Dadda and Sonny-Boy

With a rush of newfound energy and excitement, Justin slid back the door to the loft and moved aside so that Brian could walk in. Giving him an amused look, Brian walked passed him holding his 7-month-old son in his arms.

"Please?" Justin asked.

Brian turned and raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Grab that stuff will ya?"

Immediately Justin bent down and took hold of the baby's carrier and bag before he walked fully inside. After placing the items on Brian's counter he rushed to his partner's side. 

"Please?" he asked again.

"Shut the door."

Justin rolled his eyes but did as he was instructed. Instead of asking him again, Justin pleaded with his eyes. Brian smiled warmly at him and carefully handed his son over to the younger man who gently held him against his chest with a smile. 

"I'm gonna remind you of this when it's time to change him."

"I don't mind," Justin said slowly rubbing the baby's back.

"Yeah, we'll see."

Justin kissed the top of Gus' head and smiled again.

"How long did you say we have him for?"

" 'Till the munchers come back for him," he answered. "Two days."

"Yay," Justin said softly to Gus in an excited tone. 

If it weren't for the resemblance between the two of them, one could have easily thought that Justin was the boy's father. That wasn't so say that Brian was a poor parent, which he at times claimed to be, only that Justin was so natural with him. 

"You'd make an excellent mother," Brian said coming over to remove the beanie hat on Gus' tiny head.

"Hmm," Justin responded. "Just as soon as you make me one."

Ignoring that comment, Brian dipped his head and kissed him softly on the mouth. Justin smiled into their embrace and leaned into him, stopping and pulling back when Gus began to fuss. Brian looked at him and gently fingered the slight wisps of hair on his soft head.

"When was the last time he ate?" Justin asked.

"Lindsay took care of it like an hour ago," Brian answered. "So he should be all right for a while."

Justin nodded and moved to sit on the couch in front of the television.

"Did they pack any tapes for him?" he questioned turning to Brian so that he could look him in the eyes.

"I don't care if they did," Brian snorted. "I am not going to listen to the Teletubbies all fuckin' weekend."

"Brian!" Justin yelled covering Gus' ears with his hands. "I'm sure Melanie and Lindsay wouldn't appreciate Gus picking up any of those words. So watch your fuckin' mouth."

Later in the early evening, Brian saved his document on the computer and looked to the couch, immediately spying Justin's blond hair leaning against the cushions. Getting up and stretching his arms as he walked, Brian padded over to the two young men. Justin was gazing somewhat mindlessly at a documentary on Charles Chaplin and Gus was leaning against his chest asleep. Brian walked in front of them and shut off the television while Justin silently observed. Brian then kneeled before him and slowly rubbed his knees.

"Why don't you put him down?"

Justin held his gaze for a moment before he moved to the crib that Melanie had brought over earlier. No sooner then he had gently lowered the dozing infant into the tiny, soft mattress then he felt the arms slid around his waist. As Brian nuzzled into his neck, Justin ran his arms around his lover's and entwined their fingers briefly before he disentangled their bodies slightly so that he could turn in Brian's embrace. They kissed warmly and walked up the steps to their bedroom. Justin grinned into Brian's mouth and pushed him flat on his back upon the duvet. Climbing on top of him, Justin slowly ran his tongue from the base of Brian's throat back up to his mouth where they resumed their kissing. The older man's hands travailed up his partner's legs that we covered in tight blue denim but when his fingers located the silver buttons he was stopped by the sharp cry of his son.

Brian muttered a soft curse and Justin dramatically sighed before collapsing on him in mock frustration. When he looked back down at him, Brian smiled gently and kissed him once more before Justin hopped off of him and headed towards the cries. Brian remained on his back staring at the ceiling until Justin's soft voice asked for his assistance. Moaning slightly, Brian rose and walked to the kitchen where Justin was holding and trying to calm the trembling child.

"Can you get his bottle ready?"

As Justin slowly bounced Gus in his arms, Brian warmed the frozen milk pouch in the warm water heater on the counter. Gus had stuck his two middle fingers in his mouth and had ceased his wailing though he still slightly whimpered. Justin continued to whisper soothing words and sounds into the tiny ear as Brian removed the pouch and placed it in the bottle. After testing the temperature on his wrist he held out his arms to receive his son and smiling, Justin handed Gus over to his daddy. As Brian sauntered over to a nearby chair and took a seat, Justin immediately began walking rapidly into the bedroom.

"Don't even think about it," Brian said in a stern voice without taking his eyes off his son.

Justin slumped in disappointment and turned to him.

"Come on," he asked. "Please?"

"No," Brian insisted as he cradled Gus comfortably in the crook of his arm and guided the warm bottle to his little mouth. 

Justin stood with his hands at his hips staring at Brian with an annoyed expression. Sensing that he was being studied, Brain looked up to him and shook his head "no".

"I'll make your life miserable," Justin threatened. "I'll withhold sex."

Brian laughed rather loudly and looked back down to Gus who was slowly draining the bottle.

"I'm not kidding," Justin said in a deadpan voice.

When Brian looked back into Justin's eyes, something told him that the young man was being true to his word. Despite Justin's inability to last long without sex either, Brian knew he could last a hell of a lot longer than he could given an incentive. 

"You little bitch," he muttered. "Go on!"

Justin gleefully skipped up the stairs with the flick of Brian's wrist and soon returned with his sketchpad and several well-sharpened pencils. Pulling up a chair directly before him, Justin sat and crossed his legs, propping the paper up on his elevated knee. 

"Why don't you take a picture and just study it?" Brain questioned. "Hell, I've got one upstairs."

"For aesthetic reasons that only an artist would understand," Justin said sympathetically. "Sorry."

For about 15 minutes, the two of them did not speak. The only noise in the room was the light scratch of paper and the soft sucking of Gus' mouth as he fed. When the child had taken his fill he pulled his mouth away and looked up at his daddy with wide eyes. Justin was so focused on a certain area of his drawing that he failed to notice when Brian stood. It was the sound of him gently patting his son's back that got a reaction. 

"He's done all ready?" Justin asked incredulously. 

"Mmm-hmm," Brian responded. 

Justin sighed but closed his book. He'd managed to get a rough outline done and was so far content with the way it was turning out. 

"Can I fed him?" Justin asked.

The acute sound of Gus burping made the two men chuckle.

"I'm not sure if he's gonna eat much right now," Brian said. "Besides, don't you have homework to do?"

"It can wait," Justin said.

"No," Brian responded shaking his head. "I will not have you fall victim the powers of procrastination. Go."

"I'm hungry," Justin whined.

"You're always hungry," Brain stated. "Go."

Pouting, Justin went to retrieve his backpack that he had left by the door. As the blond moved to the counter, Brian carefully lowered himself to the floor where he had spread out one of Gus' blankets. Lying the child on his back, Brian reached into his bag and pulled out a long white tube that shimmered with light when a button was pushed. Gus' eyes were intensely focused on the illumination and as Brian lowered it close to him and quickly flashed it on and off he was rewarded with a full-faced smile. After about a half an hour, Justin was pleasantly distracted from his assignment by the very loud giggle of Gus. When he looked over he saw Brian had removed one of the baby's socks and was lightly tickling his soles. At that point, Justin's stomach loudly rumbled and he decided that he was finished with homework for the moment. Heading into the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and after discovering nothing that peaked his interest he closed it with a sigh. As he looked to Brian he was tempted not to bother him. He was so content on the floor toying with his son's feet that it seemed a crime. However, his empty belly won out.

"Brian?"

"Yeah?" he answered softly.

"Can I order something?"

"Yeah," he repeated. "But get Chinese will ya?"

"Okay."

Justin went to the phone and punched in the number that Brian kept on the side of the refrigerator. After placing the order he moved his school work to the floor and walked over to Brian.

"What'd you get?"

"The usual," Justin answered settling beside him on the floor.

As Brian lay down to rest his head next to Gus', Justin did the same and rested his cheek on Brian's stomach. 

"You think this will ever be us?" Justin asked softly.

"This _is _us."

"You know what I mean," Justin answered swatting at him with the back of his hand.

Instead of giving him a clear answer Brian just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Justin decided not to push it any farther. It was most certainly not a topic that Brian was keen on discussing. However, Justin was satisfied with the response he'd received. It was not, after all, an emphatic "no". Slowly, the young man ran his hand up and down his lover's leg and smiled when he felt the fingers in his hair. They remained in the same manner until the silence was broken with the buzz of the bell. Brian carefully coaxed his lover off his body and slowly rose, walking over to the door to admit the delivery man. Justin rolled to his side and watched Brian carry the bags inside and place them on the counter. 

"Come and get it," Brian said as he pulled put the small white containers. 

Justin quickly moved to get his food and the two men proceeded to sit on the floor with their cartons and chopsticks with Gus lying wide-eyed between them. Together they ate their dinner and talked about Justin's schoolwork, Brian's recent accounts and various celebrities. When they had finished, Justin cleared away the mess as Brian placed his son in the highchair and fed him the liquefied baby food.

"What time do you think he'll be asleep," Justin asked as he moved behind Brian and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Pretty soon," he answered. "He's been yawning every 7 seconds for the past half hour."

When Gus had finished eating Justin grabbed a warm, moist towel from the kitchen and cleaned his mouth and face and then pulling him from the chair changed him and dressed him in his snug, footed pajamas. After giving him a little kiss on the cheek, Justin handed him back to Brian who did the same and lowered him down into the crib. It was at that moment that it became clear to Gus that he was going to be left alone and he began to cry. With some effort, the two men slowly backed away from the crib, which was set up a little ways from the base of the stairs, and switched off the main lights. Brain quickly turned on the lights that hung over the bed that soon bathed the room in a soothing blue. After a few minutes, the crying dyed down and eventually ceased all together. With a satisfied look, Justin turned to Brian who was standing at his side. Slipping his arms around his neck, Justin stood on his tiptoes and softly kissed his mouth.

"Where did we leave off?" he whispered seductively. 

Brian smiled and then fell back onto the bed, pulling Justin on top of him. Before they were even aware of it the two had removed their shirts and were reveling in the feeling of their bare skin rubbing together. As the younger man moved above him, Brian clasped his upper arms to keep him close and moaned softly into his mouth. Running his hands to the waistband of Justin's jeans Brian suddenly paused, as did his partner. Upon hearing no wails of protest from Gus, Brain smiled and after undoing the buttons pealed the denim down and off Justin's slim legs. As Justin reciprocated the action Brian kept his eyes on his face and he caressed his cheek with his fingertips. Justin looked up and clasped his wayward hand, pulling it to his chest as he kissed his mouth.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked suddenly.

Caught off guard, Brian's eyes darted to the right before he resumed their eye contact.

"Um . . . my never-ending passion for you?" he answered in a questioning voice.

Grinning, Justin ran the heel of his foot around Brian's calf.

"Seriously," he insisted. "Just tell me, I don't care. Right when I asked you, what were you thinking about?"

Deciding that Justin would be able to tell if he lied, Brian told him the truth.

"Nothing," he answered. "Absolutely nothing."

And that was the truth. When they were together like this, Brian's mind was utterly clear and calm. His thoughts became virtually nonexistent and entered a state of relaxation while his senses remained on fire. No one had ever been able to do that do him. Rolling the both of them over so that he could better remove his own jeans, Brian then leaned in and kissed him again as he felt Justin pull his naked body closer to his own. Keeping his eyes locked on Brian's, which were overtaken with desire and passion, Justin reached into the familiar box to his left and after tearing open the wrapper slid the sheath onto his lover. Then, reaching back for the small tube, Justin squeezed a fair amount of the thick liquid into his hand and wrapped his fingers around Brian's eager erection, eliciting a throaty moan from the man above him. Finishing his work, they kissed tenderly on the lips again as Brian dipped his body in close and guided Justin's legs over his shoulders. Keeping their eyes locked, he slowly pushed himself inside with a single smooth movement. The two gasped at the sensation and Justin tightened his grip on Brian's lower arms.

"Now what are _you _thinking about?" Brian whispered against his lips.

Justin managed a slight laugh and pulled himself up, seeking Brian's mouth on his. Pulling out, Brian paused for the briefest of moments before he returned to him and began a steady rhythm. As they continued and the thrusts came faster and with more vigor, Justin was unable to stifle his moans that had become quiet loud. Pausing, Brian leaned down to whispered in his ear.

"Don't wake the kid," he said as he nibbled on his lobe. 

"And what if I do?"

Brian returned to his mouth and after kissing him looked down into his face.

"Then _I'll _withhold sex."

Justin gazed up at him with eyes that knew the sex-crazed man all to well causing Brian to look away smiling.

"Fine," he said. "I'll do the cooking for us . . . every night."

"You wouldn't," Justin stated.

Brain raised and eyebrow at him and Justin sighed.

"All right."

Amorously, their lips met again and when Brian pulled back Justin slowly slid his legs down and hooked his ankles at the middle of his back. Kissing him again Brian recommenced their lovemaking and felt himself soothed by Justin's hands as they roamed over his body, which had become moist with perspiration. Despite his best efforts, Justin knew that he wasn't going to hold out much longer. He was never able to go as long as he might have liked with Brian, the intensity was just too much. Thankfully however, it appeared that the young man had the same effect on Brian and, holding fast to him, Justin pulled their lips together and moaned into him as he came. At almost at the same instant, he felt the body above him shudder and become still. Breathing heavily Justin reached for the towel by the bed and cleaned himself and his lover off as Brian pulled away and fell back into the sheets with a heavy sigh. Silently, the two felt their bodies relax under the cool air from the overhead vent and after a moment Justin reached out to cup the side of Brian's face, turning him towards him. Closing his eyes, Brain moved his cheek into the palm of his hand before he pulled back and kissed it and turned to his side so that they were facing each other.

" 'Night," Justin whispered.

" ' Night," Brain responded softly.

Pulling Justin closer, Brian slid an arm around him and adjusted himself until his lips were level with the younger man's smooth forehead. With his eyes closed, Brian reached below him for the black cord and upon finding the switch, encasing the loft in darkness.


	2. part II

Some time later in the early morning Brian awoke to the soft whines of the baby. Opening his eyes, he listened to see if Gus would return to sleep and soon realized that that was probably the last thing on the infant's mind. As the cries became louder, he felt Justin stur besides him and soon his eyes were open as well and he slowly sat up. Quickly, Brian's arms went around him and his lips went to his ear.

"It's all right," he whispered. "I'll get him."

Justin sleepily leaned into him as he kissed his temple.

"Go back to sleep." 

Sighing, the younger man resettled into the sheets as Brian reached for his blue, silk robe and climbed out of bed. Padding over to his son, Brian blinked a few times to clear his eyes.

"Hey Sonny-boy," he whispered as he reached for the crying baby. "What's the matter?"

Pulling Gus' heated little body to his chest, Brian walked towards the kitchen as he gently ran one hand up and down the tiny back.

"You hungry?" he questioned. "Huh?"

As Gus' crying continued, Brian heated up another milk pouch and attempted to quiet him by whispering and gently caressing him. When the bottle was ready he sat back in the same chair and holding Gus in the crook of his arm, guided the bottle to his mouth. Eagerly, Gus wrapped his lips around it and suckled from it as Brian simply stared at the tiny creature in his arms. Unable to fully return to sleep without Brian beside him, Justin sat up and bed and silently watched as if in a trace as the strong hands held the infant. So incredibly beautiful it was so him that something that had the ability do to so much harm was equally capable to love and protect a creature that was wholly unable to defend itself. It was that knowledge that also gave Justin a great sense of security when it came to himself. From the very beginning when he had found him outside of Babylon Justin was fully aware that he was no physical match for Brian. The fact that he knew that Brian would never harm him, physically harm him, filled him with an indescribable pleasure. He never felt safer then when he was with him, protected in his arms. 

After watching him for a few more moments, Justin leaned back and turned onto his belly closing his eyes. He soon became drowsy again and moaned softly when he felt Brian's weight eventually return to bed. Feeling one of those intimate hands come to rest at his shoulder blade, Justin snuggled deeper into his pillow as Brian rested his cheek against his back. The warm breath lovingly teased and soothed his skin as he fell back into sleep.

Waking before his lover the next morning, Justin decided to let Brian sleep as long as he was able and carefully disentangled their bodies before slipping on his soft pajamas in the drawer moving quietly to the kitchen to start the coffee. Casting a quick glance at Gus who was sleeping soundly with his right index and middle finger in his mouth, Justin walked into the kitchen and prepared the blend he'd bought for Brian a few days ago. When the coffee was percolating, he reached into his bag and retrieved his assigned novel, Candide, and continued to read. Justin was so interested in the satiric style of Voltaire that he didn't hear Brian as he walked towards him. 

"Good book?" he asked as he bent for a kiss.

"Very," Justin answered as he pulled away. "I made you coffee."

Looking to the coffee maker, Brian smiled.

"You take such good care of me," he said bringing their noses together.

"Tell me about it," Justin answered smugly. "What would you do without me?"

"Live longer."

Justin smiled and kissed him before Brian moved to pour himself a cup of coffee, taking a long satisfying drink.

"You want some?"

"Please, I'm much too young to need caffeine." 

Brian raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, so you chug down all those sodas because . . ."

Caught in his mistake, Justin was unable to say anything in response and resorted to sticking his tongue out at him. Slowly Brian came closer.

"Do that again."

There was a mixture of both curiosity and puzzlement on Justin's face but he did as Brian asked and was a little taken back but nevertheless excited when the older man leaned in and sucked his tongue into his mouth. The taste of the coffee was warm and pleasing on Brian's lips and Justin yielded as he felt the arms came around him and pull him closer. Brian set his mug down and put his hand on the back of his lover's neck while his other hand slowly ran down his chest. 

"Hmm, so I did well last night," Justin said. "I didn't wake Gus."

"Yeah . . ."

"Don't you think I deserve a reward?"

"Okay, if you insist, you can make me breakfast."

Justin laughed and grabbed the front of his robe.

"Come here," he nearly growled as he walked back to the bathroom.

Managing a final deep drink of his coffee, Brian loyally followed Justin into the bathroom with his young lover nearly plastered to his body and mouth. As the water was turned on, Justin had removed Brian's robe and had him naked before him. The loose pants and shirt that Justin had thrown on presented no obstacle and Bran soon had him in the same state. Under the steady pressure of the water they kissed and caressed one another as they moved the soap over the other's body. Justin loved the feeling of the warm water slipping into his mouth as he kissed Brian's lips. Brian smiled and craned his neck back as Justin stood up on his tiptoes and massaged the lavender scented shampoo into his saturated locks. Brian's entire body was at the command of Justin's talented fingers that stopped their movement and then worked to rise it out. When the water ran clear through his hair again, Brian reciprocated the action. Finally, when everything was done, Justin reached to shut off the water but was stopped by Brian's hand on is own that proceeded to pull him closer. 

"Where you goin'?" he asked. "Playtime's not over yet."

Justin smiled and gave into the sinfully inviting lips.

"We really shouldn't," he said softly. "We can't hear Gus."

Brian growled against his mouth but pulled away after he quickly kissed him again.

"You owe me one," he said with a sly grin.

Justin nodded in agreement and after turning off the water stepped quickly out of the shower behind Brian, wrapping a large towel around him as he did. After drying off, Justin picked out a dark blue pair of jeans and a red sweater from one of his drawers in the dresser. Deciding that it was in his best interest to let Brian dress alone, he walked over to the crib and peered down at Gus who was gazing up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning Smerf," Justin said as he reached for him. "How did you sleep?"

"I'd say pretty well after he was done screaming," Brian said walking over. "Hey Sonny-boy . . . Jesus, now I do know what he was doing all night."

It was then that Justin also noticed that quite rank smell emitting from the baby.

"I'll change him," he said. "Now, you own _me_ one." 

Nodding his head, Brian looked thoughtful.

"When are we going to find the time for all this 'owed sex'?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sure we'll manage," Justin said walking to the portable changing table they'd placed near the rear window. 

"Can you make some breakfast?"

"Sure," Brian shrugged. "Pop-Tarts and peanut butter coming up."

Around noon, the two dressed Gus in a fluffy sweater and pants complete with the latest beanie hat that Lindsay insisted he have because they made him look "so adorable". Opting to just hold him rather than mess around with the cumbersome stroller, the two made their way to the elevator with Gus sitting happily on Brian's arm. They then slowly began their walk down to the nearby park but before they reached the entrance a man and woman looking extremely out of place walked passed them. Almost before it happened, Brian could hear the dense whisper. 

"Fags."

Even before the older man had time to react, Justin whirled around.

"Excuse me," he said in a stern and angry tone. "What did you say?"

Calmly the offending man turned to face him and Brian noticed that the woman beside him was looking rather nervous. 

"Nothin'" the man answered.

"No, no," Justin continued taking one step closer to him. "I'm pretty sure I heard something. What did you say?"

Brian, while extremely alerted to the possible danger and that his infant son was directly in its path, had a smile to himself. Here was his slender 18-year-old lover who rose no more than 5 feet 8 inches off the ground standing against a somewhat built man in his mid early thirties who towered over him. Sometimes it amazed him at the amount of courage Justin had. As the man came closer and glared down into his face, Justin failed to lose any of his confidence. 

"I said 'fags'," he then repeated.

Nodding once, Justin went on.

"That's what I thought you said." 

"Then why'd you ask me to repeat it?"

"Thomas," the woman said pulling at his arm. "Let's go."

"Because I want you to apologize."

The man snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah, that'll happen," he said. "If you don't want to hear it, don't go outside with your boyfriend looking like the fuckin' Brady Bunch." 

Turning, the man began to walk away but before Justin could say anything else, Brian rushed to his side and carefully but briskly handed Gus over to him motioning with his hands for him to stay still. Quickly, Brian jumped in front of the pair and prevented them from moving on. 

"I didn't hear an apology," he said.

"Well that's because I didn't say one," he said angrily. "Now get the fuck out of the way."

When Brian refused to move the man got right up in his face. However, the offender had lost some of the confidence that he had with Justin because unlike the young blond, Brian was trimmed with muscle and met his eyes evenly. Again when the man tried to move, Brian went with him and stopped him.

"I'm not kidding man," he said sternly. "Get the fuck out of the way."

There was a very uneasy silence between the two of them until Brian suddenly rushed at that man, causing him to leap back quite a distance. Keeping his eyes locked on him, Brian walked back towards Justin as the couple walked away, the woman nagging in the man's ear. When he looked down into Justin's eyes he saw something of a mixture between anger and disappointment, only not directed at him. Kissing his temple, Brian urged Justin to continue walking. Justin handed Gus back over to Brian who took him with an almost relieved sigh, as if he thought the child had vanished. Chatting lightly, the two men continued their walk with Gus cooing happily in his father's arms. 

After returning from outside, Brian went to put Gus down for his nap and was extremely happy to discover that after no more than five seconds of fussing he settled down and was soon asleep. Justin was sitting on the sofa staring ahead into the nothingness. His eyes were looking passed the large glass window and into another dimension. Moving to him, Brian lowered himself onto the couch and rested his head in Justin's lap. Feeling the small fingers begin to move through his scalp he closed his eyes. 

"Last year in school I had this teacher," Justin began in a low voice. "He was telling a story about taking a class in sexual studies but was highly disappointed when he learned that the only people who took the class were himself and a bunch of faggots."

Brian slowly opened his eyes and silently listened as his lover continued.

"He talked about how his professor would always give him 'Bs' because he was gay and wanted him but he didn't want him back. So when he got a 'B' as a final grade he called up the professor and told him that he was coming over with a baseball bat to sodomize him." 

Justin stopped for a moment as if he lacked the strength to go on. 

"He thought it was so funny. He said, 'I could just image him prancing around his house thinking I was coming to get him'. He thought it was so fuckin' funny. No one in the class thought anything of it."

Brian sighed loudly and reached for one of Justin's hands, kissed it, and held it against his heartbeat, as he turned to look into his young man's eyes. 

"No one cares," Justin added. "No one understands. No one wants to."

"Well fuck them," Brian said reaching a hand up to toy with a blond strand. "They don't deserve to understand." 

The two shared a look before Brian leaned up and kissed him softly on the mouth. It wasn't long before their familiar passion had been rekindled and they became a single mass of naked, sighing flesh. They made love on the couch and afterwards, tangled in his arms and legs, Justin let himself go to the feeling of Brian's warm body and the sound of his accelerated heartbeat as he drifted off into a light sleep. 

When the warm feeling vanished, Justin awoke and realized that he was alone. Looking around he spotted Brian changing Gus' diaper and outfit. Justin smiled and wrapped the blanket that Brian had covered him with tight around his body as he got up and started to dress. It was the sudden commotion that alerted Brian that he was awake. 

"Hey," he said flashing him a quick smile. "I didn't mean to wake you but _somebody_ decided it would be fun to spill daddy's water all over himself."

Justin laughed as he walked towards him.

"It's okay," he said. 

Brian kept his eyes on his as the younger man kissed Gus with a dramatic smack earning a giggle of joy from the baby. Then looking to Brian he gave him the same gift.

"What no squeal of delight?" Justin asked sarcastically when they pulled back. 

"Well maybe if you're good you can make me squeal later," Brian said with a playful smirk. 

Justin's mind immediately imagined it. He worshipped the times when Brian would totally submit to him, let him take control. The first time he'd been so nervous but when he began to make love to him everything seemed to fall into place. God, to have Brian slowly undulating underneath him; to hear the soft moans; to kiss his back as he brought him over. Fabulous. Kissing him again, Justin pulled back and struggled to keep the smile of anticipation off his face. 

"How about I make you dinner?" he offered. 

Reaching for him again, Brian kissed the corner of his mouth and watched as the teenager playful skipped away into the kitchen. Brian laughed under his breath and then picking Gus up, moved to the couch to give him his dinner. 

"That smells good," Brian said walking up behind Justin as he stood facing the stove.

"It should, it is good," he agreed as he bent down to pull the sweetly marinated chicken out of the oven. "My grandmother used to make it for me from her secret recipe."

"She didn't piss in this too did she?" Brian asked giving him a look.

"No," Justin answered with a little smile. "Different grandmother."

Taking a quick look at Gus who was happily sitting in his soft chair watching a cartoon, Brian and Justin fixed their plates and sat down at the counter on opposite sides. Brian declared that Granny's recipe was indeed a success and the two enjoyed a soothing meal together. Once they were done, Brian took care of the dishes while Justin carefully walked over to Gus, who had fallen asleep in his chair, and settled him in his crib for the night. When the baby began to lightly fuss, he gently soothed him.

"Your mommies will be back tomorrow," he whispered. "Shh."

As if he could understand what the boy had said, Gus quieted down and allowed Justin to back away, right into Brian's waiting arms that took hold of him and pushed him back onto their bed. Quickly shedding each other of their hindering clothes, Justin waiting as long as he could before he rolled on top of Brian and gave him a questioning and hopeful look. After a painfully long moment, the older man leaned up and kissed him, giving himself over. As swiftly as he could Justin prepared himself, never once taking his eyes from him. Pulling himself away from his mouth he slowly pushed inside and struggled to convince his body that not to die from the sensation. Although the feeling was irresistible, he managed to keep his eyes open so that he could observe the changes in Brian's face. From slight tension and apprehension, to pain, to irrepressible pleasure and desire. Soon loosing his battle to move slowly, Justin increased their pace, loving the feeling of Brian following his suit beneath him. Every time he lowered his mouth to Brian's he felt the older man try to devour him. Their mouths remained locked, previously only separated for need of air, until Justin pulled away and buried his face in Brian's shoulder, gently biting the flesh there in an attempt to muffle his cries as he and Brian came concurrently in a blurry flash. Tingling with the feeling, Justin lay his body still atop Brian's as he struggled to catch his breath. Under him, his partner exhaled loudly and kissed a bead a sweat from his jaw.

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble," Lindsay said taking Gus from Brian's embrace.

"No, no," Brian answered. "Daddy's little angel."

Justin smiled at him before he offered to help the girls carry everything down to their car.

"Nah, we can make it," Melanie said. "But thank you sweetie."

"Any time," Justin said with a vibrant smile. 

They all said their good-byes and Brian slid the door closed as the girls and his son left. Upon noticing the sudden somber look on Justin's face, Brian questioned him on it.

"I miss him," he explained. 

"He's been gone four seconds."

"I can't help it," Justin argued slipping his arms around Brian's neck. "He's adorable. A mini-you."

"God, is everyone after my sperm?"

Justin laughed as he brought their foreheads together. 

"I love you, you know," he whispered.

"I know," Brian answered. "It's pathetic."

Justin frowned and jabbed him quickly on both sides of his body with his index fingers. Brian yelled out and tried to pull back but Justin held fast to him. When the older man turned his back to him, Justin took hold of his shoulders and, jumping up, wrapped his legs around his waist and covered his eyes playfully. Despite his temporary blindness, added weight and laughter, Brian managed his way up the stairs before he flung Justin off of him and onto their soft bed. Falling on top of him, Brian tangled their feet and their fingers together and kissed him intimately. When he pulled back, Brian rested his head next to Justin's on the pillow with their hands and feet still locked.

"So," Brian began softly as he fingered Justin's hair. "Are we even yet, or do I still owe you one?" 

"I think we're even," Justin answered in a downhearted voice. 

"Aw," Brian groaned with disappointment. "We'll have to have Sonny-boy come over more often."

"I agree," Justin said as he leaned forward and captured Brian's bottom lip between both of his. 

****

The End


End file.
